


Kid x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [12]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Kid x Reader

Bamse: Woah, this is really late.  
Kid: yeah. The requester probably forgot about it.   
Bamse: So, I had no inspiration for Kid, he's kind of a difficult character to write oneshots with for me, but I tried.   
Kid: Excuses, excuses.  
Bamse: ANYway, thanks everyone for 4k reads!!  
Kid: yaayy. how exciting.   
Bamse: I swear Law is rubbing off on you.   
Kid: shaddup.   
Bamse: Welp, enjoy! 

"Get down!" warns Kid, an enemy sneaking up behind you as your focus drains on the one in front of you. With an annoyed growl, you slip away and they both strike each other. You snicker at them, both on the floor and bleeding.

"Captain, they've brought reinforcements!" calls Killer, fending off the mass amounts of marines flooding onto the ship.

A growl from Kid. "Dammit. Can everyone hold up here?" Statements of confirmation ripple throughout the crew. "Good. You better." He approaches the edge of the ship, jumping onto the railing for a better view. Cannonballs launch towards the ship, to which he repels and sends flying back, double the speed.

Some missed, but most hit, resulting in the majority of the ships bursting into flames, sinking slowly into the sea. Cries for help rang out from the Marines as they desperately swam from the ships exploding left and right.

"Just get the girl!" a man with a staff commanded, slipping through the pirates towards you, knocking them out. Just as Kid prepared to attack him, he snatched you, rendering you helpless in his grasp. He used you as a shield as he once again weaved through the crew, various soldiers walking in his path. Eyes were glued on you as you squirmed, struggling to escape his clutch. His staff was stabbed into your thigh.

"Son of a bitch!" Kid cursed, lunging for the man. He successfully took him down, but at that time you were already cuffed and then thrown on a Marine ship. The soldiers fled immediately, abandoning the ones stuck on the Kid Pirate's ship.

In a fit of rage, Kid growled at the escaping ship, knowing what he's going to do exceeds his limits. "Repel!" he shouted, and the ship flew up in the air, the metal of the ship repelling against the planet's gravity. His head pounded as he kept the boat in midair. You managed to hold onto the railing as Kid slowly tipped the boat upside down, focusing on the negative and positive magnetic pulls. He could feel his body grow weaker, but showed no signs of it.

He then dropped it halfway down, then stopped it again, flipped it right side up, and let it fall with a splash onto the water's surface. It's body rocked with the waves, up and down. Few Marines remained, and those that did were too shaken to do much of anything. Some were hurling into the water, others wouldn't even get up, still clinging onto the railing for dear life.

You yelled for help, hobbling to stand up as your thigh bled out, soaking your leg and ground with red. "Not so fast, girl, we can't fail this," a voice hisses, then a sharp pain to your head and the world fades away.

When you wake up, you were strapped down to a table. You struggled, but the straps wouldn't loosen. A man walked in, a smirk on his face.

"So, you're the infamous (Y/N)? I thought you'd be much more.. strong."

"Fuck you," you coughed out, hatred glistening in your eyes. You tried to suffocate him, but nothing happened.

With a laugh, he looks at you, mockingly. "Your little power won't work. That table is seastone." You couldn't find any strength in your throat to speak, so you silently snarled, your teeth showing, as if a wild animal. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it into your arm, letting some green liquid into your body.

And everything was once again dark.

But this time, when you awoke, you were in a different place. You lied in a comfortable bed, and a man with fiery hair sat next to it. When he noticed you were awake, he stood and leaned over you, concerned.

"(Y/N)? Are you alright?" You didn't answer, you were too confused. "Dammit woman what did they do to you? (Y/N)! Answer your captain! Answer me."

"Who.. Who are you?" Your meek voice choked out. "And how do you know my name?"

Fury and hurt shone brightly in his crimson eyes as he stroked your cheek with his knuckles, catching tears you didn't even notice slipped from your eyes.

As he spoke, you could here the insanity within his words. "Fine then. That's fine, that's fine. I'll just make you remember. And make those Marine bastards pay. And we'll be happy."


End file.
